


Warm Bodies

by FiveFootFrankie



Category: Supernatural, Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: AU, BE WARY, Character Death Fix, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Warm Bodies AU, Zombies, i don't know if that's the right way to say that but whatever, if you've seen warm bodies you'll understand, one person's brain get's eaten, some violence, technically it's major character death but he's already dead when the story starts, they kill zombies, zombies kill unimportant characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Tittle Subject to Change* (A Warm Bodies destiel AU)</p><p>He wandered aimlessly through the ruins of the airport and looked around at the others. What were any of them even doing here? Did they all collectively decide the airport would be a nice place to live? It didn't really matter in the long run, but he liked it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry. City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story i plan to keep it so you can read it without having watched Supernatural or Warm Bodies but I suggest watching both because they're awesome
> 
> This story is also posted on my  
> Wattpad: http://www.wattpad.com/mystories?compose=true&id=95630584  
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10972331/1/Warm-Bodies

He wandered aimlessly through the ruins of the airport and looked around at the others. What were any of them even doing here? Did they all collectively decide the airport would be a nice place to live? It didn't really matter in the long run, but he liked it there.

He would sometimes go into the cockpit of the airplane he called home and he could pretend he was flying. He wondered what it was like to really fly; what it was like to sit in a field and watch the planes fly overhead. He would never know, though. There were no more flying planes and he didn't have wings. All he had was a few things he'd collect while out looking for food all stored in a dirty plane in an abandoned airport.

Well, he couldn't call it abandoned. Abandoned by humans sure, but there was still something here. Corspes is what they were. Walking, groaning corpses, and eventually, if you're unlucky enough, you turn into a boney. Those were disgusting, skeletal creatures that even the zombies avoided at all costs.

He was shaken from his thoughts about boneys by the corpse of a security officer waving his little want in front of him. He continued walking, watching everyone around him and wondering what they were like in humanity. Was the security officer just as unhappy with his job in life? Had the janitor always just stood in the same spot and acted like he was sweeping?

Turning around and heading the other way, he wished he remembered what he was in life. Who his family was and what they did. What did he even do for a living when he was alive? For all he knew he was unemployed, but his dirty trench coat made him feel like a tax accountant.

 

Eventually he made it across the airport to where he knew his friend would be. His friend was, as always, staring at the empty contianers of the airport's candy store. By friend he meant they both seemed to not belong in the airport. Neither of them had actually been in the airport or planning to go anywhere when they turned into zombies, their subconcious' had led them there for whatever reason.

He thought his friend was there because he was running from something, and it sure as hell wasn't the corpses.

Though the two of them, much like the other corpses, had a diffucult time with communication, they sometimes found words like, "hungry" to which his friend responded "city".


	2. It Gives Me A Glimpse of Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the most graphic chapter I believe. it's not a very violent story. Just a little more at the end of the story I believe. also, Ben is going to be Lisa's brother

 

 _"Hello, and thank you for your service today,"_ John Winchester's voice crackled through the speaker. 

"You think we're getting the stuff for a cure?" a petite brunette named Lisa asked the tall blonde man next to her. 

"Like they're even trying to find a cure anymore," the man, Dean, growled back. His eyes were hard as he gazed up at his father's picture on the large screen above them. He was rambling of the usual spiel about how young people were needed to gather supplies and warning against the corpses. 

_"...they are uncaring and incapable of feeling remorse."_

"Sound familiar, dad?" Dean scoffed and was elbowed by his brother standing on his other side. 

Lisa sighed and motioned for the brothers to follow the team. 

 

"You gonna just sit there, Christian, or are you gonna help us?" Lisa asked, nudging the man sitting on the ground with her foot. 

"Eh," he said, rapidly pressing a button on his outdated hand held. "I'm almost on level five."

Dean's younger brother, Sam, looked up when he heard a sound from outside. "Did anyone hear that?" 

"Yeah," Dean replied. "We should leave."

Lisa sighed again. "We can't just leave, Dean, we have orders. Do you know how much medicine we go through a month."

"You sound just like my dad."

"Thank you."

"Wasn't a compliment, Lis," Dean responded. He didn't know how they'd gotten to this place. He and Lisa used to love each other and now it seemed like they didn't even like each other. Dean supposed the apocalypse probably put a strain on many relationships, but it didn't mean he was happy about it. 

Sam tossed a box in the direction of his brother. "Here take some midol, it might help."

"Shut up, Samantha," Dean deadpanned. 

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled as he went through the medicines, thankful that at least he and his brother had made it through, together. 

Sam looked at Dean when they heard a crashing from outside. "I told you I heard something."

Dean turned away from the task at hand to address his girlfriend. "C'mon, Lis. We should really go."

"Dean, we have orders. We'll leave when we're done; you're just being paranoid."

"Lisa!" Dean yelled when he saw the corpses approaching the door. Lisa turned and threw her gun out to knock down the first few corpses coming through the pharmacy door. The room was thrown into chaos as corpses burst into the room and the humans started shoot. 

Lisa jumped on a counter with the order, "Aim for their heads!" and shot another one. 

 

 

One by one he watched the humans fall at the hands of the other corpses as he regained his bearings. His friend and three others attacked a human with a glowing game system in his hand while he sat back up. He'd have to act quickly if he actually wanted to get something to eat. He turned his head just in time to see a man with alarmingly green eyes shoot another corpse before ducking back behind a counter. 

He stood to walk in the direction the man had disappeared in only to be shot before he could make it more than a couple steps. He stared up at the girl leering at him, looking much taller from her perch on a different counter. He blinked at her in confusion for a second, but moved into action at the sound of her voice. 

"Smile, bit-" she started, but her words were cut off by a scream as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. He hesitated a moment before bashing her head into the ground. The corpse was remorseful of what he had to do, but the hunger outweighed that. 

After biting into the girl's arm, he realized her watch had fallen off. It was a pretty thing with the word Lisa delicately carved into it's back and he carefully slipped it into his pocket. 

He stared at the body in front of him regretfully. If he didn't eat all of her, if he left her brains, she would rise up again as a corpse. He sighed. He would never wish this fade on anybody, and, he wasn't proud of the fact, but the brain was the best part. It gave him memories and feelings. It gave him a brief glimpse of humanity. 

_The sound of explosions came before he saw the fireworks. She looked up at the sky, at the her older brother holding onto her hand and smiling just as wide. "How do you like the fireworks, Lisa?"_

 

_With another explosion, the vision changed to a school hallway. There was a girl standing in front of her looking angry, before stepping up and pushing her to the ground. She looked down at her hands to see them scraped and dirty._

 

_She did dog facing forward on her new blue yoga mat on the porch in the morning sun. She smiled at the warmth on her skin and the breeze through her hair._

 

_She stopped in her locker in the school hallway. She looked four lockers down to where Dean's locker was to see the teenage boy standing there. He smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling butterflies in her stomach._

 

_She smiled against Dean's lips as they sat in his Impala in the rain. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I-I think I love you, Dean," she stuttered. Dean just sat there with wide eyes. "Well, say something. Don't just say nothing," she rambled nervously._

_"No, I think I love you too, Lisa," he replied and went back in for another kiss._

 

_She felt the soft grass beneath her and stared up at the never ending blue._

_"I miss airplanes," Dean's voice rumbled from next to her. "When I was younger, my mom told me that angels were watching over me and I always thought that airplanes were angels."_

 

"Lisa?" The words broke through to him and shocked him out of the girl's memories. He watched the man from the memories, Dean, his head supplied, as he looked around in a panic, shooting a corpse who had just thrown another human on the counter to bite into him. Dean mumbled something under his breath and turned to hit the corpse behind him in the face with his gun. 

He shoved the rest of the brain in his pocket and stood to approach Dean. The blonde boy looked around in panic before pulling a knife out of his boot and throwing it into his chest. He looked down and pulling it out and dropping it to the floor carelessly as he continued to approach the man. The human lowered himself to the floor as the corpse got closer and closer to him. 

"D-Dean," the corpse whispered. He glanced behind him to see the other corpses sniffing the air to find the source of the still fresh meat in the room. He didn't even take the time to be grateful his friend had survived the attack as he touched the old, brown blood on his chest and rubbed it on Dean's face. He leaned in to sniff the human's neck, making sure he smelled like a corpse before stuttering out the words, "safe, come."

He pulled Dean to his feet and walked him out of the room behind the other corpses, none of them noticing the other man hiding under one of the counters.


	3. Wish You Were Here

He was freaking out. Completely freaking out. What had he done? Walked a human into an airport full of corpses who eat human. How stupid was he? He couldn't imagine how scared Dean was. Probably as scared as if he had walked right up to the human's wall.

He eventually got Dean back across the tarmac and to his plane safely and led him inside. He could see the fear in Dean's eyes, could practically smell it in the air, but the human kept his face as blank as possible. 

"H-Home," he stuttered. Dean took a seat by the door while he moved further back in the plane to set down a snow globe he'd found on a table. He'd thought it was pretty. The scene of a girl and a boy holding hands on a bridge.  _Maybe that's why I'm so different,_ he thought. He didn't like girls, maybe that was part of the reason he was different then all the other corpses. 

He walked back up and sat across the isle from where Dean was sitting. His bottom lip was quivering now, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. "N-Not eat," he struggled to get the words out. Dean looked away pointedly before deciding that it was probably a bad idea to take his eyes of the corpse and looking back at him. "K-Keep you safe." 

He stood up too quickly and Dean flinched back. He froze before deciding it best to give Dean time. 

 

He sat in an old car in the abandoned parking garage, staring at nothings. There were better ways to get to know people, he knew, than eating their dead girlfriend's brains, but at the moment those weren't available to him. He could barley even speak, not that Dean would talk to him anyway.

 

_She sat at a table and looking up to thank the gruff man who had poured wine in her glass._

_"It's a special occasion," John said with a fake smile._

_"Special occasion?" she questioned._

_"It's mom's birthday," Sam said from one side of her. She looked at Dean and gave him a sympathetic smile._

_"So Lisa," John says, louder than necessary. "Dean tells me you want to work in agriculture, but would you consider working construction on the wall with your brother?"_

_Lisa flounders nervously for a moment before Sam turns to her. "Don't mind him, Lisa. Dad believes the way to save the world is to shove everyone in a big metal box and wait at the door with guns until we grow old and die." Lisa is a little taken aback by the words coming from the younger boy's mouth, but Sam had always been mature for his age._

_John glared at the youngest Winchester with a look that said they'd talk about it later._

 

_Dean looked around for to make sure no one was looking before ducking into the old church. "This is the only way to get past the wall without getting stopped. People are usually aloud in the nave of the church, but if people saw me walking in it would definitely be suspicious," Dean said with a grin. Dean lead her threw the empty pews and downs stairs into a basement. The church had a small centuries old tunnel that opened up just outside the wall. Lisa looked around nervously as they exited the tunnel, fear for their own safety piling on top of fear for her brothers._

_They walked around to the part of the wall that Ben had been working on, a smile coming to Lisa's face as she saw plenty of people walking around._

_"Hey, Ben!" she called. She was gonna chew him out for not checking in. Ben turned, inhuman eyes looking confused for a moment before the scent hit him and he shook his head slightly, running for Lisa, causing her to fall backwards in surprise._

_"Lisa. No!" Dean yelled, shooting the corpse in the head. Lisa stared at the corpse for a moment before Dean hauled her up and dragged her off ordering, "run!"_

 

 _No wonder he's so afraid of me,_ he thought. They'd nearly died that day. He approached the plane with caution, deliberately making noise as he entered so Dean wouldn't be surprised. When he entered the blonde boy was sitting in a different chair with a clear view of the door and a knife in his hand held close to his chest. He turned around and opened up one of the overhead bins, ignoring Dean's questions as he pulled out a blanket, opening it and laying it over the human. 

Dean just stared at him, his eyes swirling with confusion, fear and accusation. "Why me?" he ordered. "Why did you save me?" 

"D-Don't cry," he said as a single tear ran down Dean's cheek. 

"Why!" 

He walked farther back into the plane and pulled down a record as he heard Dean mutter, "my brother was back there you son of a bitch."

He put the needle on the record and the soft sounds of a conversation filled the plane before changed to a quiet guitar. He walked back up and sat across the isle again as another guitar joined in.

"S-Safe," he stuttered. "Keep you safe." He closed his eyes and just listened. 

" _So. So you think you can tell. Heaven from hell..."_

Dean stared in confusion as the corpse seemed to get lost in the music. "What are you?" he whispered. 

" _Blue skies from pain..."_

He looked back at Dean self consciously before looking into his lap, avoiding Dean's gaze all together. 

" _Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?"_

He felt Dean's eyes on him as he leaned the seat back

_"A smile from a veil?"_

He didn't know it then but in that moment his heart beat. Just once and very briefly, but it was there.

"D _o you think you can tell?"_

 

_[Wish You Were Here song](http://youtu.be/NavVfpp-1L4) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that's played is "Wish You Were Here" from Pink Floyd's album Wish You Were Here


	4. F-Few D-Days

He watched as Dean woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes before remembering what had happened the day before. The human's head snapped around to look at him and he quickly looked away. He watched from the corner of his eye as Dean threw the blanket he'd given him on the floor. 

"I'm hungry," Dean stated and he just stared blankly. Dean rolled his eyes and commanded, "just let me go." 

"N-Not safe," he stuttered back. 

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Not safe. Well then you'll just have to go get me some food." He just stared at the human for a moment before Dean tried again. "Please," Dean mumbled. "I'm starving." He nodded quickly before standing up and exiting the plane. 

 

As soon as the corpse was off the plane, Dean was at the window across the isle, waiting for the blue eyed corpse to be out of site, and as soon as it was, Dean made a run for it. Dean ran across the tarmac as fast as he could, but came up short when he saw a pack of about six corpses coming towards him. 

"Shit," he said. He turned and saw more coming from the other direction. "Shit, shit." He hid behind the wheels of a plane, looking for another way out. All the corpses were sniffing the air and coming closer and closer to his hiding spot. 

Dean gasped and spun around when the hand landed on his shoulder. The corpse with the blue eyes and black hair was behind him, looking around at all the other corpses with worry and fear clear on it's face. 

"N-Not run," it ordered once it looked back at Dean. The corpse did as it had in the pharmacy and ran it's hand covered in old blood across Dean's face, and sniffing to make sure he smelled dead. "C-Come. S-Safe." Dean nodded and followed it out from under the plane. It turned back to Dean. "B-Be dead." Dean just looked at it like it was crazy and the corpse shuffled a few steps and groaned. 

Dean groaned loudly and practically waddled a few feat after the corpse before it stopped and turned around. "T-Too much." Dean thought the thing was freaking nuts, but he supposed he wasn't one to talk as he toned it down and followed the trench-coated corpse. It lead them through the throng of corpses and back towards their plane. 

"T-Told you. N-Not safe." The thing could barley talk and Dean thought it sounded exasperated. 

"Yeah, I get that. I am really hungry though!"

Dean thought that if the corpse could roll it's eyes, it probably would have at that moment. It changed course and lead them through another door and to a bar inside the airport. It kept watch while Dean scavenged under the counter and came up with a couple of cans of fruit to bring back. 

They went back and Dean popped the can open, using a plastic container and spoon he found in the back of the plane eat it. They hadn't grown pineapples or peaches back at the base for years and Dean knew Sam would be jealous. Dean laughed humorlessly as he took a bite. If Sam was even alive. Dean raised his eyebrow and looked up when he noticed the corpse was still standing in front of him. His blue eyes widened and he quickly walked away.   
Dean heard a rustling and he came back and handed him a bottle of Corona. Dean popped the top on the handle of the seat and took a big sip. "Wow. I can't remember the last time I had a beer. Your plane here seems to be pretty well stocked." Dean took a bite. "Guess you can't be all that bad, Dead Head."

"M-My n-name," he tried to stutter out. Dean stopped and stared at the corpse.

"You have a name?" He nodded. "What is your name?"

He took a deep breath, a look of concentration coming over his face. "C-C-C"

"Kuh?"

"C-C"

"Does your name start with a C?" Another nod. "Um. Christian. Christopher."

"C-Casss..."

"Cas? Um, maybe Casey?" The corpse shook it's head no. "Well, I got nothing else. Should I just call you Cas?" The corpse nodded. "Cas it is then."  
After a few minutes of silence Dean spoke again. "I wanna go home, Cas." 

Cas shook his head no, looking scared again. "N-Not safe."

"I get that, Cas, but I need to go home. I'm really grateful that you saved by life, but you brought me in here so you can take me back out."

"Y-ou h-have to wait. T-They'll n-notice." 

Dean sighed. "How long do I have to wait?"

"F-F-Few d-days?" Dean thought he sounded unsure. "T-They'll forget."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "Are there others like you, Cas?" Cas just blinked in confusion. "I've never seen any of you stop and think, let alone speak or look scared, and you've done all of those things today." Cas shrugged and Dean felt slightly defeated. Well, what did he expect? That the zombies were secretly having heated existential debates over cheese and wine? Things like that just didn't happen in the real world. Granted, ten years ago he thought things like zombie apocalypses didn't happen in the real world either. 

"Few days, huh?" Cas nodded jerkily and Dean raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Well, what am I supposed to do around here for a few days?" A small smile grew on Cas's face and he stood up, leading Dean out of the plane.


End file.
